College Days
by Hibisha
Summary: Hiro Granger is done for the summer and is now heading back to his beloved college. Although, what's in store for our care free and not-so-innocent youth might just end his care free days.


Hibisha: Maybe I've been working too hard on this story.

TOBF: …

Hibisha: Oh lighten up! That girl is not worth you moping around. Grab a bottle of coke and let's party!

TOBF: …

Hibisha: Aw com'on! I'm bored. T^T Can't we just chill?

TOBF: …you're just dying to say 'I told you so' aren't you…?

Hibisha: Well, technically, I DID tell you so but it doesn't matter. Let's mark today as a dawn of a new day! *to readers* I do not own Beyblade! Onwards ye matey!

TOBF: Do you get paid to act like a nutter or are you like that naturally?

Hibisha: T^T Why you be so mean?

* * *

**"College Days"**

"_All passengers, please get ready. The plane is about to land. I repeat, all passengers, please get ready, the plane is about to land."_

Hiro Granger sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering how he was going to survive the next fifteen minutes. Closing his eyes, he laid back his head and cursed under his breath. His summer break had come to an end way too quickly for his liking. It should have lasted about another week! He hardly had time to spend with his grandfather!

Not that he hadn't had fun. Hiro smirked. It'd be a lie worthy of being put straight to hell if he said he had been bored. Hiro was still laughing to himself when he grabbed his luggage from the reception point and headed out of the airport.

"What are you giggling about, you freak show drama queen?" an amused voice broke through his thoughts. Looking up, he saw his best friend, McKenzie Mathews standing there, grinning ear to ear. Hiro assumed his summer had gone just as well as his had. He bumped fists with the blonde, cerulean eyed American. McKenzie, Ken for short, smirked.

"Had a fun summer?" he asked. Hiro shrugged.

"Just the usual. Black holes, crazy freaks. Nothing new!" Ken stared at him.

"Excuse you?" he asked, looking bewildered. Hiro smirked.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back to campus. Ken shrugged. Helping Hiro with his luggage, he began filling in Hiro about how his summer had been, all the chicks he had met and how many times he got laid. Sometimes Hiro wondered why his friend never got a steady girlfriend like he did. But seeing what a monster his own girlfriend was, it was probably for the best that someone like Ken never got one. God help the world if the playboy got one-it would really mark the day the world ended-for Ken any ways.

By the time Ken was done recounting his _fabulous _tales of summer, they had reached the dorms. Hiro's room mate, Greg Summers, came out, drying his auburn hair with a towel. He gave Hiro a weary look.

"By the looks of it, you've just been on the receiving end of Ken's _fantastic _summer tales!" he said exasperatedly. Hiro rolled his eyes. Greg gave him a once over with his avocado green eyes. Ken had spotted some cute girl from his biology lectures and had gone to greet her. Greg sighed.

"You look like you had a fun time back home." he noted, tilting his head. Hiro smirked. Oh boy, did he ever! Greg tossed the towel on his bed and held the doorway open so that Hiro could shove his suitcases in. Hiro threw himself on his bed and smirked as a feeling of nostalgia hit him. Ah the wonderful walls with paint peeling off, the ceiling with multiple cracks-nothing beat his room here at Starz College. Well, putting sarcasm aside, it was the most amazing place to be since he shared the room with one of the richest guys on campus. Greg went over to the mini fridge and took out a can of beer and threw himself in a beanbag chair opened the can. Sipping, he sighed.

"Do you realize there's a party at 'Galaxy Starz' this evening?" he asked. Hiro groaned, his good mood evaporating instantly. Galaxy Starz was the hottest sorority on campus. Incidentally, it was also run by his girlfriend. Ah-the pains of dating the jewel among jewels. This meant he had to go as her date or she'd never let him live it down.

Greg winced. Hiro made a face.

"There's no chance of us slipping away is there?" Greg asked gloomily. Hiro opened his mouth to answer but got beat by a voice from the doorway.

"Not unless you want to spend the rest of your days here alone and girlfriend-less." Hiro looked up and smiled. His girlfriend stood there, her figure silhouetted against the doorway, the light shining behind her, making her look like an angel. A deadly angel but an angel none the less. Walking in, she placed one hand on the perfectly curved hips and one on the tip of Greg's nose. Her whacky two toned hair seemed to be tickling his face.

Greg scowled. His girlfriend, Suzan Mathews, was the sorority's treasurer and coincidently, Ken's twin sister. Julia Fernandez smirked, folding her arms, triumph evident on her face. Hiro got up and walked over to her side. She smiled and hugged him.

"I thought you were never going to show up!" she muttered, "The tournament ended ages ago!" Hiro smirked. Julia had been visiting her younger twin brother Raul, who studied at a different university, and had ended up meeting up with Hiro at the Bey-stadium. Not that Hiro and she showed any signs of dating each other. It was a secret the two of them shared and had silently agreed to keep their relationship on the low. Hiro smiled.

"Nah! I just had some errands to run." Julia nodded. Pushing a lock of her orange hair behind her ear, she gave him a quick once over. Making a face, she went to his suitcases and began rummaging around.

"You can absolutely not show up in that!" she muttered, eyeing all of his clothing items with distaste. Finally selecting an outfit which she deemed worthy, she gave both of them a searing look which quite plainly said, "Be there or else!" and flounced out of the room. Hiro shook his head. Sometimes, he wondered about his own sanity.

* * *

"So Hiro, how was your summer?" Hiro looked at Brad Stone. The large lumbering football player grinned at him, each of his massive meaty logs which he called arms draped around two drunk chicks. Sometimes, Hiro wondered about all of their sanity. Brad was hardly a looker. He looked like an oversized blonde chimpanzee and Hiro wasn't the only one who had this opinion.

"My summer was amazing." Hiro said, grinning from ear to ear, "I bet it was the most amusing out of all of us!" The chips were down and bet was placed. Soon, everyone in the room had their eyes on him.

"So what'd you do?" asked Jack Meyers, the student council president. He sat there with his girlfriend Sandra Quey, looking like a pair of twin rather than a couple, both having flaming red hair and large brown eyes. Hiro grinned.

"The question outta be what I didn't do. You all know how much I didn't want to go back right?" Everyone nodded. Obviously. Hiro had been complaining for months about how he hated it back home and how he hated there was nothing amusing to do etc etc.

"You said you would be bored to death." Greg commented. Hiro chuckled.

"Well, boredom was the last thing I felt when I was there. You know about the beyblade tournament right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I was made coach. I actually realized I had nothing to do and became coach of my brother's team but then his crappy team fell apart so I quit and went to train BEGA!" Half the male population perked up. Everyone knew Ming Ming was from BEGA….

"So yeah, I met Ming Ming and the rest. Not only did I get to completely screw up those idiots, I managed to get my hands on this kid Brooklyn Masefield and boy did I have fun with him!" Everyone raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

"Have fun how?" Sandra asked, tilting her head. It was Julia who replied. She was seated next to Hiro, partially draped on him because she was just that drunk.

"He basically destroyed his faith in humanity. Killed his confidence and made him into a psycho." She hiccuped. "Oh, and he also nearly killed Tala and Kai."

"In my defence, I didn't do the killing. Garland and Brooks did." Hiro protested. Julie scoffed.

"Who told them that winning was everything and who made Brooks crazily insanely jealous and scared of Kai? You did!" Hiro couldn't disagree so he simply tsch-ed.

"Poor Tala. You sent him to the hospital. And Kai! Dranzer was destroyed! He nearly lost an eye!"

"Kai didn't look that injured when he was pole dancing during Tyson's battle with Brooks!" Hiro exclaimed. Julia's eye twitched.

"He was NOT pole dancing you dummy!" she yelled, although in her drunken state, she had grabbed Greg and was shaking him and yelling his face, "He was standing on a pole! He was standing on a friggin' pole while entire buildings were uprooted! He was just standing there! How was he just standing there!? He should have been thrown into the black hole! How!? Tell me!" Hiro saw Greg wince at the last one because she had basically screeched like a banshee. Hiro winced himself. Greg was going to make him pay ten times over and then some.

"What do you mean buildings were uprooted?" Brad asked interestedly. Hiro ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh right! I was telling you about Brooks! Yeah, so Brooks loses this match to this kid Kai who seems like he's always PMSing. Like every day, all day, all the time! You can't just get over his bitchy attitude! He can't get over himself. Oh, and he and my brother are totally gay for each other but they won't tell anyone. It's kind of obvious but you can't say anything because they haven't announced it yet. Any ways, Kai totally destroys Brooks who has complete and wholesome case of DID."

"DID?" Samuels, a guy who lived in the room next to Hiro's asked.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder." Hiro replied, "He had split personalities. One minute, he could be hugging a bunny and the next, he could be serving you raw rabbits for lunch. Any who, Brooks went complete nuts on himself. He began to see Kai everywhere! So then, brooks decided to go all crazy evil and ripped open a black hole in the middle of the sky."

"A black…hole?" Ken asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah!" Julia yelled. Somehow, she had stripped down to nothing but her underwear. Some guys hooted. Hiro sighed. But then again, seeing how wasted everyone was, it'd be a miracle if this party didn't turn into an orgy. Julia got up tipsily but fell back down straight onto Hiro's lap. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him and began kissing his neck. Hiro continued his story as if nothing was out of place. Although, he had to admit, he was a bit distracted when Julia decided to nibble his ear lobe. God, this is why he avoided frat parties and sorority parties. Give it half an hour more and this pace was going to be a scene which would put most porn movies to shame.

"So the black hole," he continued, wrapping his arms around Julia to keep her from falling down, "Any ways, one minute they're battling on the ground. Next thing you know, there's a fucking black hole in the sky and they're flying! I thought I had seen everything when I saw those things pop up from those spinning tops but noooo! THERE HAD TO BE A FREAKIN BLACK HOLE! Anyways, everything was sucked into it. Entire buildings were uprooted and cars and what not!"

"Except Kai!" Julia screamed in his ear, "HE WAS STILL ON THAT POLE!" Hiro once again wondered why he was dating her. It wasn't until she began to give him a lap dance that he was reminded. Suddenly aware of how many eyes were on them, he forced Julia to a stop and continued his story.

"Yes, except Kai, who was in-fact pole dancing throughout the battle." Hiro knew Kai hadn't been even moving let alone dancing but he needed to corrupt that Russian's reputation somehow. Simply because he wanted to.

"Any ways, Japan's was nearly destroyed and people were scarred! But the best of all was the black hole. I mean, how many times do you get to see a black hole up close? And all because the kid wanted to make some friends. Cute right?" Hiro laughed, "And that's how my summer break went." Everyone stared at him like he was a looney.

"So you basically put a guy in the hospital, destroyed a kid's future, killed a guy's chances of making friends, released a new looney in this world, damaged millions of dollars' worth of property, destroyed Japan's economy, scarred thousands of lives, opened a black hole, nearly killed your own brother and destroyed several people's sense of sportsmanship all because you were FREAKIN' BORED!?" Greg yelled. Julia was now making out with Suzan-both of them drunker than a truck driver on weekends. Hiro wondered if he should stop them or let them continue and enjoy the show. His honour won out and he got up to separate the two. Most of the people were now dead beat drunk.

"He didn't you the best part!" Julia squealed, a heavy blush spread all across her face. Somehow, Hiro was going to have a _very_ hard time to keep himself from jumping her tonight. But he knew he couldn't. She'd kill him if he did. Somehow, it didn't make sense to him. How was it fair for her to nearly rape her best friend in public but not be alone with him in private? How was that even in the slightest sense fair? Julia ditched her best friend and waltzed over to Hiro and threw her arms around him.

"He did all that and got paid for it!" she yelled. The entire room fell into silence. The only sounds coming now were from behind the couch and Hiro didn't even want to know what or who was making them.

"You got paid?" Greg asked in disbelief.

"As in, with cash?" Ken added, his words all slurry and very hard to make out. Hiro decided that now it was time to bail. Getting up, he steadied Julia as she fell out from his lap where she had settled in once more.

"Yes," he said, as he handed Julia a coat he always brought along since he always knew how this was going to end up, "I got paid a total of 700$ from a man currently in prison. I must say, not a bad turnout at all!" he picked up Julia bridal style, "Now if you excuse me, I'd like to get this piece of drunk beauty off to her room or her room mate will have my head on a totem pole. Excuse me." Ducking out of the sorority house, he took a deep breath and filled his lungs with much needed oxygen. After spending four hours in a room filled with smoke, beer, alcohol and pheromones, his lungs were about to collapse. He knew that he had left at the right time when he heard Ken shout that they should play strip poker. Shit, they hadn't had much on left to strip so this was going to be a _very _fast game.

Sighing, he made his way across campus grounds, wondering what would happen if he and Julia made a quick detour to his room before going back to hers. He was just about to change directions when Julia's eyes flew open. Hiro straightened her up and quickly turned her face away from him. Watching your girlfriend puke her guts out was not the sexist way to start a night. Any sexual excitement of seeing his nearly nude drunk girlfriend was forced out of him leaving him standing there cold turkey. Julia opened her mouth to say something but ended up splattering the ground with more vomit. By the time it was over, Hiro was disgusted at the very thought of kissing her let alone what came after. He wasn't going to put his mouth on her until she had at least brushed her teeth 20 times and used one gallon of mouth wash.

Grumbling, he directed Julia back to her room where her room mate gave him a suspicious look. He nearly screamed at her that he wasn't going to ever do a drunk Julia-ever! He went back to his room where he realized he couldn't go in. Greg had obviously invited Suzan over because there was a sock hanging on the front door. Hiro opened his mouth and let out a string of curses. He stalked over to his neighbour's room. Aw fuck it. It was already turning out to be a horrible year.

* * *

Hibisha: She I put this in the M-rated stuff?

TOBF: This is still cleaner than most K-rated KaiHils.

Hibisha: Traumatized?

TOBF: Completely.

Hibisha: Anyways, please review! I hope you enjoyed it!

TOBF: Aw screw it, this fandom's dead!


End file.
